


Of Moral Psychotic Syndromes

by OnTheRideToHell



Series: Men Clamor At Your Feet - Deity Jschlatt [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Cults, Deity jschlatt, False Praise, Human Sacrifice, Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Alexis | Quackity, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Violence, Worship, dream’s the sacrifice in case you were wondering, its not a pretty sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: Sacrificial love, right?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt
Series: Men Clamor At Your Feet - Deity Jschlatt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176230
Kudos: 28





	Of Moral Psychotic Syndromes

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in an hour time frame, all persona-based

“Hold still, you’re so close to perfection,”

“What?! Fuck no! Quackity what the hell are you doing?!”

Brown eyes narrowed, hand gripping on pale skin decorated in bruises. Nails broke skin, plunging past layers and gliding up painfully. “Come on, scream for me, pretty please,”

Crimson landed on his chin, near his pristine teeth, prey struggling under captor. “Dream, Dream, Dream - what was the point of that?” Animalistic grin plastered on his face, eyes wildly devouring every inch of the dirty blonde’s shirtless skin. Screwdriver in his other hand, chest seizing in breathless laughter as his grip tightened on the handle.

As if holding a stake Quackity plunged the sharp-tipped screwdriver just below Dream’s shoulder bone.  _ In, out, in, out _ . Rapidly the taller’s body became riddled with holes and streaks, blood spurting directly from the wounds building up, streaming down his chest and to a vile Quackity kept tied to his upper leg. Desperate wails, incoherent screams broke Dream’s vocal cords as he flaided.

_ Clunk _ “...st...stop it….,”

Audible chuckles filled the cold air around them, lips licking bare, exposed chest up to the nipple. Ear rest gently below it, listening to the rapid heartbeats thrumming in his victim’s chest. “Too bad I won’t be able to hear it anymore, neither will any of your friends,”

“..wha… what do you… mean?”

Bones crack, a hollowed yell muffled by a calloused hand, metal plunging past muscle deep into soft organ. Emerald dulled out to a still green, no longer containing any emotion other than the fear before death.

Filthy thoughts rushed his brain, ripping the weapon out, chucking it from his hands. Fists began to pummel, Dream’s ribs breaking from the pressure as Quackity tore away skin.

“Good job love,” A booming voice called from behind him, luring the ravenette.

“Thank you Schlatt! I managed to silence him before he could continue rambling, a fine piece of art wouldn’t you say?”

“One to hang upon this gloomy gallery for a lifetime, nothing like him,”

Quackity smiled at the words contently, rarely gaining praise for his efforts. “May I consume him now?”

Jschlatt backed up, raising his arm up and letting his eyes scan the altor. Carefully he nodded, descending back from where he previously had been. Light flickered by Quackity’s eyes, head tipping back, face fixed straight as he prayed for a tasty meal of what was once a pal.

Flesh entered his mouth, muscle stringing his gaps of his teeth as he consumed the body of a man. A man who once was, a man who turned his back in cowardice. Clean skin traced in thick gunks of smelly, oozing blood as he wipes his face. “My Lord thank you for this,”


End file.
